


[Podfic] The Kindness of Her Heart

by fenellaevangela



Category: Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda deigns to remind Emily of a few important facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Kindness of Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kindness of Her Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/108644) by [Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi). 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2012 for my humiliation (verbal) square ([card here](http://fenellaevangela.dreamwidth.org/179154.html)).

**Length:** 00:05:58

**Download at MediaFire:** [5.47 MB mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?56jhhd8a82hnwyo)


End file.
